Gilbert Ring
The Gilbert Rings protect people from being killed by supernatural beings or causes, as long as the rings are worn. The Gilbert Rings are worn by the Gilbert men and, but there has been one female shown to have worn a Gilbert Ring (who had the original Gilbert Ring and passed it down to her future descendants). However, the rings can be cut off or forcibly taken off, and then the person wearing it can be killed. Grayson and John Gilbert inherited the rings from their father. John gave his own ring to Isobel, who then gave it to . John then took possession of Grayson's ring after the latter's death. There are only two known Gilbert Rings in existence. Both rings are made with black stones. Emily Bennett had enchanted these rings in 1864 and gave them to Johnathan Gilbert, who passed it down to his descendants. It is unknown if she knew the effects of the ring. History A page in the Grimoire of Emily Bennett, as seen in Isobel, indicates that the Gilbert rings were created by Emily as another of the enchanted tools she gave to Johnathan Gilbert to combat against Mystic Fall's vampires. The first time is seen to been used is when stabs Alaric with a stake in A Few Good Men, and not soon after he comes back to life. The next time is when Damon snaps John's neck and throws him off the roof of the Founder's Hall in Under Control. Alaric offered to take off his ring and let Isobel do whatever he wanted with him when she came into town, but she decided not to kill him. cut off John's ring and stabbed him in Founder's Day. He was taken to the hospital, and when Elena and visited him, she gave his ring back to him. Stefan had a talk with John and he force fed John some of his blood, and threatened him, saying to leave town or he would kill him so he could turn and hate himself. The blood healed him and before he left town and visited the Gilbert House. Jeremy later catches Damon trying to kiss Elena and since Elena refused to kiss him back, he runs over to Jeremy and snaps his neck. After Damon leaves, it was revealed that John had given his ring to and later Jeremy came back to life. After his return, John took possession of Alaric's ring under the threat of telling Jenna the truth about vampires. When Elena dies in the hands of Klaus, John sacrificed himself to bring her back to life and left her the ring to give to her own child someday but she allows Alaric to have it until then. After Alaric was killed multiple times, he became insane and developed a split personalilty. He later worked with Esther to create an indestructable stake, by melting one of the rings. In The Departed, there is now only one known ring. It is in the possession of Jeremy Gilbert. In We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, ''Jeremy's ring brought him back to life after he had been killed by Elena when she fell victim to the Hunter's Curse, hallucinating that he was Connor Jordan. In ''Down the Rabbit Hole, Jeremy's neck was snapped by the immortal, Silas. Immediately after, in'' Stand By Me, it was revealed that since Jeremy had become a member of The Five, he had technically become supernatural so the ring's effects no longer worked on him despite Elena's hope that it would. Overwhelmed by her brother's death, she decided to burn down their house to create a cover story, throwing the ring to Damon before setting the house ablaze. Owners/ Wearers The ring was originally charmed by Emily Bennett, though it is unknown if they actually belonged to her, or she just used her magic on them. It is known that Johnathan Gilbert was the first member of the Gilbert Family to posess and use the ring in 1864, and it has been passed down the Gilbert Family since then. Previous Owners over the decades include: *Johnathan Gilbert (Owned both rings.) *Samantha Gilbert (Owned at least 1 or both rings.) *Samantha's decendants (Owned both rings.) *Grayson Gilbert (Owned 1 ring, while John posessed other.) *John Gilbert (Owned 1 ring while later Grayson, Isobel, and Jeremy possessed other. Regained ownership of ring from Alaric.) *Isobel Flemming (Owned 1 ring while Grayson posessed other.) *Alaric Saltzman (Owned 1 ring while John and later Jeremy posessed other. Regained ownership of ring from Elena.) *Jeremy Gilbert (Owned 1 ring while Alaric, John, and Elena posessed other.) *Elena Gilbert (Owned 1 ring while Jeremy posessed other.) *Esther - was given ring by Alaric and destroyed it to form indestructable white oak stake, leaving only one ring remaining, belonging to Jeremy. *Damon Salvatore (Currently owns last remaining ring given by Elena after Jeremy's death.) Effects Beneficial The rings can bring back to life humans killed by the supernatural beings (Vampires, Werewolves, Doppelgangers, Hybrids, Ghosts, etc.). Even when the human is killed indirectly, by use of an object (gun, knives, cars, etc..) the wearer can return to life. The ring cannot bring the wearer back to life if their death is 'natural', i.e. caused by another human, natural disaster or disease. The resurrection time varies from minutes to hours. Alaric was killed by Damon but returns to life in minutes, but when he is hit by Tony, Alaric returns to life hours after (and in this particular incident, the wounds sustained were not completely healed). Users revived without consequences: Johnathan Gilbert, John Gilbert, and Jeremy Gilbert. Negative The magic of resurrection used consistently damages the psyche (totality of the human mind, conscious and unconscious) of a human, causing the ring to make a person go crazy, to the point of having no memories of his/her actions during a given time limit. The more the ring was used, the effect increased considerably. In 1912, Samantha Gilbert was the previous owner of Alaric's Gilbert Ring, she became a killer, implied that Samantha died and was resurrected multiple times like Alaric. The ring began to have effects on her brain and she wrote in her Gilbert Journal that she couldn't control herself. Alaric admits to feeling similarly about having gaps in his memories. Meredith said that Alaric might have been killing the Founders members and not remembering it. Elena confirms it after having read Samantha's journal. In a flashback at the end of the episode, ''1912, it shows a Founder being murdered by Samantha, who is wearing her Gilbert Ring. However, it is revealed in Break On Through that these side effects can happen even if the person is not wearing the ring. Users revived with consequences: Samantha Gilbert and Alaric Saltzman. Originally it was thought that the damage done to the psyche of the resureccted was done by the ring itself as a side-effect. However, it was revealed by Esther that the ring simply leaves one vunerable to manipulation by the spirits on the other side, as she was the one to manipulate Alaric in order to bring out his hatred of vampires and make it so powerful that it created a split personality. Gallery 8k8k8k8k8.png|Alaric's ring. Alarics ring.jpg GilbertRing.png|John's ring as it was first seen. GilbertRing1.png GilbertRing2.png|Isobel holding a ring. JohnRingCutOff.png|John's ring cut off when Katherine was acting as Elena. Normal 003~42.jpg Ring.jpg SK00GR1781SPAOMJRD-2.jpg|Scott Kay "Gilbert" ring Black Onyx set in hand graved Sterling Silver. Samantha ring.jpg|Samantha's ring. Sssh.jpg|John's ring given back to him. Tvd-recap-the-new-deal-18.png Tvd-recap-the-ties-that-bind-58.png Untitled.jpg Trivia * These rings are not mentioned in any of the books. * There is only one ring left: Jeremy has it. After Jeremy death, the ring is currently in Damon's possession. ** Since Alaric's was melted with the White Oak Stake by Esther to make the stake indestructable. * In Masquerade, Jeremy tries to give his ring to Elena to stop the curse of Lucy but she refused so its left unknown if the rings can or not protect people from witches spells. * When Jeremy offers his ring to Bonnie she jokes that he proposed. * Because Elena is a Doppelgänger the rings don't work on her but she kept hers for her own child someday. This however is no longer an issue since the ring was destroyed and due the fact that she has turned into a vampire and therefore won't have any children. * There maybe other Rings like those with similar powers, but it is not known if there are. * Both known Gilbert Rings are made by world renown jeweler artisan Scott Kay. Both rings can be purchased for under $500 each. The ring in this wiki is available on tribalhollywood.com. * The effect caused by the rings is the loss of memory, and extremely dangerous and insane actions to kill. ** The effect is the mirror of the actions and personalities of Klaus and Katherine von Swartzchild in the Original Series. * The rings' negative side-effect is that while on the other side, no matter how briefly, the souls of the wearers are vunerable to manipulation by the spirits dwelling there * Despite The Gilbert Rings being passed to the eldest Gilbert Son, Samantha had one despite her sex, most likely inherited from her father or grandfather Johnathan to protect her from the Supernatural since she knew about the Supernatural. * Alaric first felt the negative effects of the Gilbert Ring after his fourth death; when he was run-over. * Jeremy wants to think it's the ring that is making Jeremy act weird, but it's that he's part of the five. * Damon is the first and only vampire to own the Gilbert Ring, not counting Alaric who became a vampire after he gave up his ring. * The ring does not work on members of The Five, as Jeremy was a member of The Five and the ring did not ressurect him when he died. See also Category:Objects Category:Supernatural Category:Featured Articles